


Scars

by Morgan_Lee



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood, M/M, My First Fanfic, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lee/pseuds/Morgan_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first (and only) fanfiction. it's not the best but I decided to post it on here just in case anything happened to it on tumblr. so yeah, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first (and only) fanfiction. it's not the best but I decided to post it on here just in case anything happened to it on tumblr. so yeah, enjoy!

“Oh my God! Did you see that corpse launch? That dude’s body flew across the map!” Evan exclaimed through fits of laugher. He quieted down as he looked over to his best friend. Jonathan was sitting on the other side of the couch with a distant look in his eyes.  
“Jon?” Evan put down his controller, watching as Jonathan snapped out of his train of thoughts.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. That was funny.” Jonathan replied with an almost monotone voice.  
Evan hesitated. Jonathan seemed so out of it lately. He finally asked, “Uh…are you okay? You know you can always talk to me, Jon.”  
“What? No, I’m fine, just tired. Actually it’s getting kinda late. I think I’m gonna head home.” Jonathan gave Evan a small smile before walking towards the front door.  
“Okay man. Get some rest so we can do the new GTA Heist this weekend.” Evan said as he shut the door behind Jonathan. Returning to the living room, Evan turned off his Xbox and proceeded to scroll through his phone until the sleepiness dawned on him.

 

Jonathan slammed his bedroom door shut. He didn’t know whether to be infuriated or depressed; he was a combination of both. Ever since he was a little boy, he was taught to believe soulmates shared their injuries; if a person had a scraped knee, the same scrape would appear on their soulmate’s knee much like a voodoo doll. Jonathan witnessed many of his friends find their soulmate and had listened to many old couples recall the time they realized who their soulmate was. Tears began to fill his eyes. Jonathan had a mostly clean body, the only scars being caused by himself from playing too rough as a child. It was obvious to him that he was bound to die alone. There was no one meant for him, he was the odd one out as always. With hot tears falling from his face, Jonathan rushed to the bathroom and reached for the only thing he could find solace in; a razor blade. It’s not going to affect anyone. No cuts will appear on my soulmate because I don’t fucking have one. Without hesitation, Jonathan brushed the razor across his pale wrist. It felt so god damn good. He watched as the blood beaded up on his skin. He gave each fresh cut a meaning, this one is for being such a dumbass. And this one is for not being good enough, I’ll never be good enough. The blood began to drip onto the counter and on the tile floor. Jonathan placed the razor by the sink and he sunk to the ground. He could hear his phone ringing down the hall, but he ignored it as he drowned in a strong numbness.

Evan was on the verge of falling asleep on his sofa when he felt a small tingling sensation on his wrist. He ignored it at first, but the sensation became stronger and spread down his wrist. He reluctantly sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. His hand was wet, ugh, what the fuck happened Evan thought to himself. He walked to the bathroom with a yawn to wash his hands. When he turned the light on, panic instantly flooded his system. Blood coated his wrist and dripped down to his fingertips. Evan quickly started to wash the wounds on his wrist when realization struck. This wasn’t his blood, he didn’t do this to himself. This was his soulmate’s blood. And they were currently cutting themselves. Anxiety began to take over his mind. What am I supposed to do? I don’t even know who they are! How the hell do I stop this? Evan texted the only person that came to his mind; Jonathan. He’d know what to do, right? After a few minutes the cuts stopped appearing and Jonathan hadn’t replied so Evan decided to call him. A few rings later and it went to voicemail. Fuck! Evan called twice more with no answer. Without thinking, Evan ran to his car and sped to Jonathan’s place.

 

Jonathan felt a little better after his act of self harm, but the loneliness washed over him. This was going to be his life until he dies. Nothing but playing videogames and third wheeling his friends. He curled up in bed, not bothering to clean the mess in the bathroom. Just as he got comfortable, his doorbell began ringing rapidly. Jonathan slowly made his way to the door only to reveal a frantic Evan. Before he could say anything, Evan began to sputter out incoherent phrases.  
“Oh my fucking god! My wrist! My soulmate! They’re fucking hurt! Hurting themselves! What do I do?” Those were the only words Jonathan needed to hear to comprehend what was going on. He stood there in a state of confusion with his jaw dropped, staring at Evan’s wrist. Once Evan was able to catch his breath and calm himself down, he noticed Jonathan’s stunned silence.  
“Jonathan!”  
“It’s n-not…y-you’re…w-we…” Jonathan’s mind was blank.  
“What?”  
“J-Just sit down. We need to talk.”  
Jonathan took a deep breath and sat on his small couch. Evan followed him but before sitting, he noticed Jonathan’s arm. It looked like it was covered in dry blood. Without hesitation, Evan grabbed his wrist to see it better in the light.  
“What the fuck, man!” Jonathan shouted as he yanked his arm back.  
Evan looked him straight in the eyes, “Let me see.” His voice was soft and quiet. Jonathan obeyed, his eyes filling with tears. Evan observed the fresh cuts on Jonathan’s wrist. He lifted his own arm and compared their wrists. Their wounds were identical. What they were so oblivious to before was now clear to them. They were soulmates. They were made for each other. Evan placed a hand on Jonathan’s face, wiping away his tears.  
“I’m sorry Jonathan.”  
He locked eyes with Evan, a mixture of emotions filling his brain. “I-“  
Before he could say anything, Jonathan felt Evan’s lips crash against his own. There was so much passion in the kiss, so many words once left unsaid were conveyed between their locked lips. Once they broke apart, Jonathan cracked a smile and asked a simple question.  
“Stay with me? Please.”  
“I’m never leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> as i said before, this definitely isn't great. there's a lot that I can improve on, but it's just a start. if you want you can check out my tumblr morganiplier & feel free to leave me prompts!


End file.
